


I would wait forever; exalted in the scene

by AllofReylo



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Glasses, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hair-stroking, He has a thing for Melissa Rauch, I can see that, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, My fiance wanted me to write this for him, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, She's pretty hot, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just moved to Pasadena, California. You meet Bernadette who is working as a waitress, whilst you dine in The Cheesecake Factory. You are totally captivated by her, and a first date ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic my fiance wanted me to write for him. He has a thing for Melissa Rauch who plays Bernadette (Bernie) in The Big Bang Theory. and I can totally see that; she's cute, and also hot (have you seen the FHM shoots??). He wanted a "Bernadette x Reader" experience. I have no idea where this is going, whether its gonna be a multi-chapter, or what. Just seeing where it takes me.

You finished unpacking the box with a sigh of relief. It had taken about 3 weeks, but that was your final moving box. You broke it up for recycling, dusted off your hands and stood back, admiring your handiwork. Your new place was finally coming together. It was not a tough decision to up and move out to California. Your life had called for a fresh start. You hadn't really known where to go, truth be told; your decision being purely random. Life was getting old and stale. Nothing really to stay behind for, you bought a one-way ticket to Pasadena, packed up what little possessions you had & off you went. 

You were not the sentimental or emotional type; you certainly didn't get too attached to things or places too easily. Nowhere really felt like home; perhaps that's why it was easy for you to move around when the urge called. 

Tired from unpacking & sorting out your new apartment, you considered ordering a pizza in, but it was still early and already feeling sleepy, you didn't want to end up asleep on the sofa, knowing it'd mean you'd be up through the night. So you decided to go for a walk downtown. You'd seen some nice eateries; you'd have a stroll and see if anything caught your attention, you decided. Grabbing your wallet and keys, you pulled the door shut behind you. No need for a jacket; the evening had a warmth in the air. 

You strolled along downtown taking in the sights and sounds of your new home.  You felt positive; life was going to be good here, you just knew it.  You spotted a "Cheesecake Factory" and with your stomach growling already, you decided to go in. The glorious smell of meat cooking hit your nostrils as you entered the building, fueling your hunger. 

An attractive blonde woman wearing a tight black body-con dress met you with a warm smile. 

"Good evening, Sir! Table for one?" she stood behind a small desk. Ah... the hostess. 

"Yes please" you responded, following her. 

She led you to a small booth in a quiet corner, and handing you a menu, she informed you of the specials and that your waitress would be with you shortly.  You settled comfortably. The temperature in the restaurant was pleasant; not too hot or cold. You began eyeing the menu. Another flash of blonde hair whizzed past, carrying a tray of drinks. You noted the short skirts the waitresses had to wear.  She served her customers with a wide smile, then spun back in your direction. 

"Jackass!" she proclaimed, zipping by. Gorgeous girl you thought... sucky attitude though. You hoped she wasn't going to be your waitress. You carried on with your menu, getting lost in the descriptions, when you heard a chirpy voice above you. 

"Good evening, Sir!" you looked up to find yet ANOTHER stunning blonde standing before you (did the manager only hire attractive blonde girls? Hey, you weren't complaining; she was absolutely mesmerizing). 

"My name's Bernadette & I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you started off with any drinks or appetizers?" 

Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight before you. Time had stopped as you took in every detail of the girl standing before you. Her soft strawberry blonde hair fell in two long plaits at either side of her head, her smile was wide and infectious, her soft pert lips lifting to meet incredibly cute dimples, rosy cheeks, bright piercing blue eyes and to top it all off - ridiculously sexy librarian-style glasses. 

Your mind went completely blank as you surveyed this beautiful creature. You were sure you were supposed to be saying something, but you couldn't for the life of you think what! You didn't know how to focus on anything else right in this moment.  Her heavy bosom moved in time with her breathing; which was just mere inches from your face. Your mouth went dry. 

You still had not uttered a single word to this woman and you now felt yourself completely intoxicated by her. 

"Sir?" you snapped back to earth.  You realized you'd entered some kind of trance and had just been STARING at this woman, mouth practically hanging open. As you came back to reality, you tried to recover. 

"Yes! Hi... uh, sorry.... can I get a water please?" Your mouth now felt like the Sahara desert. 

"Water.. sure. Are you ready to order?" 

"Yes, please! I'll take the buffalo wings, and the Smokehouse BBQ burger" 

"Sure." 

"Oh and can I get a beer as well, please?" 

"A beer... sure thing." you saw her jotting down some short-hand into her notepad. "So that's; the buffalo wings, the Smokehouse BBQ burger, a water and a beer? Is that all for you, sir?" 

You broke into a smile. "Yes, perfect, thank you!" - luckily you'd half made up your mind before you stupidly began ogling the waitress. 

"You're welcome" she replied, with another bright smile, gathering your menu as you watched her walk away. And watch her you did. You weren't normally so brazen with women, but lets face it; it had been a long time since you'd been with a woman. Plus, you couldn’t believe these gorgeous women were waitresses, when half of them could be models. At least this one was charming, unlike the other rude waitress you'd spotted earlier. 

As she walked away, you noticed how short she was. Her petite frame seemed to dance away from you, as you caught a glimpse of her legs out of the corner of your eye. Man, she was cute. 

She was the first woman you'd actually spoken to in a long time, albeit she was just the damn waitress taking your food order. But when she so carefully delivered your meal and checked to see if everything was OK, you couldn’t help but feel she truly cared you were satisfied. That she really cared if you were happy or not. She had an innate ability to make you feel like you were the only one; the only one she cared to please in this moment. She cracked a few jokes with you, fetched you more BBQ sauce without hesitation, and continuously flashed that smile of hers. 

You felt as though she were flirting with you; she flicked her hair, fluttered her soft eyelashes, asked you about yourself, your move to town, where you were from, all while very subtly biting on her lower lip, looking at you intently. You connected over a love of music and guitars. You told her you owned a few; she told you she was partial to a bit of bass and that she used to play in an all-girl band during her college days. This girl impressed you. Every new thing you discovered of her drew you closer to her. You continued chatting long after you had finished your meal. You knew waitresses worked hard for tips, but you started to feel that there was something between you two. 

"Is there anything else I can get you at all?" She asked eventually. You realized you'd been there for going on 3 hours. Suddenly, guilt hit you; you'd occupied a table she could have turned over twice already, essentially costing her money. 

"Would it be rude of me to ask for your phone number?" Your bravery came out of nowhere. You almost surprised yourself. You really liked the idea of seeing her again, outside of this setting and getting to know her better. If nothing else, you needed to hear that adorable laugh again. 

She looked away, clearly feeling shy and embarrassed, all of a sudden. For a split second, you panicked, thinking you should have just asked for the check. She probably had guys hitting on her all the time. How annoying. All she was trying to do was earn a living, enduring creeps who always took it to mean far more than it really was. You suddenly felt like one of those creeps. A ridiculous idiot. Your cheeks flushed as you began to look away yourself, ready to retract, request the bill, throw down the money and get the hell out of there. 

Just then, those sultry blue eyes looked up to meet yours. "Not at all." - her cute dimples rose as she pursed her lips together in a smile which looked desperate to be let out. She was pleased!! You couldn't believe it! You hadn't gotten it wrong after all. Your stomach flipped and a deep heat spread through you as she quickly scribbled down a number on a scrap piece of paper and thrust it into your hand. You tingled as her touch left its mark on you. You stood up and realized just how much taller than her you were. You knew she was short, but the height difference was more noticeable now you were standing. She looked up at you.

"I finish at 11...call me then." You tried to remain composed as you breathed her in; she smelt so sweet.

She scrambled away, you threw some money down and left. Checking the time on your watch, you saw it was 10:15. You raced home. She was keen to see you...tonight!! Your heart did double beats. She wanted to meet up tonight..was this a date? How was this going to play out? Upon entering your apartment, you did a quick tidy up, and hopped into the shower, scrubbing up and making yourself smell irresistible. Before you knew it, it was time to call her. You didn't wanna seem too keen, but you were desperate to see this girl. And she had asked you to call at 11. You checked the time again; 11:03pm. You decided to give it another few minutes. You didn't want her to think you had been clock watching, even if you had been!

At 11:07 you were on the phone dialing her number. It rang several times before she answered. She informed you that she was getting changed and just about to leave from work. Where should she meet you? There were plenty of late night cafes around, you figured one of them would do.

"Would you like to meet at Zephyr, on East Colorado Boulevard?" you offered. 15 minutes later, you stood in the doorway of the 24-hour cafe awaiting her. Your heart was in your throat again, as you saw her coming towards you. She had changed into a cute little flowery dress, with a sky blue cardigan over the top, and grey tights, with flat shoes. Her hair was down now, flowing around her shoulders, wavy due to the pigtails she'd had earlier.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hey" you returned, and broke into a nervous smile yourself. "I wasn't sure if you would come" you said. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, i just figured you must get this sort of thing all the time... with guys"

She let out a ridiculous laugh, almost snorting. "Uh, no, I can assure you I don't"

"Shut up.. a pretty girl like you" you said. She blushed and looked down at her feet. You beamed at her. She was so ridiculously cute when she blushed and acted all shy.

"Honestly... mostly I just have to deal with middle aged rich guy types, who think they can grab my ass whenever it suits them. Its humiliating. Its so nice to actually meet someone who wants to talk to me!"

You'd thought of yourself as a bit of a nuisance earlier in the restaurant and that you were the only one who'd got anything out of talking to her. Now you were finding out that she'd genuinely enjoyed getting to know you. That warm feeling was back. The pair of you chatted over coffee, laughing and joking well into the night. She seemed really interested in all aspects of your life. You didn't want this to end.

"Hey..um..Bernadette... any chance you're not quite ready to go home yet?" you looked at her intently, barely blinking, feeling nervous, your legs trembling. She stared at you with a coy smile, and began blushing once more. Those dimples! You felt a gentle pulsating rising up within you, travelling through your thighs, your groin, your abdomen. She stood.

"Um..." she hesitated. You knew she didn't want to go just yet, that she was having a good time. But was obviously conflicted.

"I really like you, Bernadette" you confessed.

"I like you too" she admitted.

You approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to go". She looked up at you, breathing becoming heavier, her very being beginning to tremble. You caught her scent again; which refueled that fire in you. You wanted her. You moved one hand up to her face, stroking her cheek, never breaking eye contact. Her skin felt hot. The tension mounting between you was something neither of you could ignore. 

"I'm scared." she said.

"What of?" you inquired.

"I've been hurt before.." she trailed off. "...I don't normally do this sort of thing." you listened and continued to look at her as your thumb stroked its way over her lips. Her eyes closed and her breath hitched. There was a vulnerability about her. Her lips were delectable; you really wanted to kiss her. You moved your hand into her soft golden hair, stroking it as she let out a small satisfying moan; "Mmmm". You responded by moving your body closer to hers. You pressed against her as you continued stroking through her hair.

You were both caught up in the moment. She looked up at you again. You leaned even closer; if that was possible. You were in your own little bubble as the world around you stopped. You moved your face closer to hers now, lips mere inches from one another; both becoming increasingly intoxicated with one another, how the other one smelled, how your bodies felt against each other. You could feel the warmth of her breath teasing against your lips. You were dying to kiss her; you were still unsure whether that would be the right move or not.

Her arms were wrapped around you, holding onto your back. You felt as though she were leaning on you, relying solely on you for support, as though she may buckle at any moment. You felt strong and masculine, holding this delicate petite flower in your arms. You began to lean in closer now to her lips. She reached up, her lips moving past yours towards your ear. "Lets go to yours" she whispered.

Excitement flared within you. "Are you sure?" you asked her. She began a slow nod. You stroked her cheek again, then took her hand as you walked back to your apartment. Once inside, you closed the door and turned around. She was faced away from you, surveying your apartment. She looked around, then turned to face you once more. You stood and stared at one another for the longest time. The air grew thick with tension. You wanted to finish where you left off at the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

You slowly walked towards her, taking in her beauty. She seemed nervous. You were too. A few hours ago, you didn't even know each other. The distance between you closed and you felt her body heat as the two of you became closer. Her arms slipped around your waist again, as your hand found its way back into her hair, and you began stroking again. You didnt know what it was about hair; specifically her hair. But it drove you crazy. You had resumed your earlier stance.

You felt drunk on her once more as the heady combination of her hands, hair, sweet smell, and her beautiful eyes encompassed you all at once. Your hand slipped through her hair down to her neck, collarbone and back up to her face as you stroked your thumb delicately over her cheek, brushing her lips in the next move. Her eyes closed again as she lost herself in you. Your lips found their way onto her cheek as you ghosted over her skin, heavy breaths on her neck. Arousal grew from deep within you and you felt yourself on fire for her. Her hands gripped tighter around you as your lips met hers in a soft, and sweet yet sensual kiss. There was a hunger to that kiss. Your tongue traced over her soft lips and your mouth closed over hers in a ravenous embrace.

You held one another, slowly leading her to your bedroom, hungry hot kisses on her mouth. Her lips and cheeks flushed pink. You walked her backwards into your room, never taking your eyes off her. You closed the bedroom door, and remained in darkness as the moonlight glittered through the window. There was something so enticing about the dark. You held her face again, looking at her. "So beautiful" you whispered. The shy smile. The dimples. Your heart leaped. You couldn't get enough. 

She pulled away from you, took a step back and unbuttoned her cardigan, discarding it to the floor. You swallowed. She slipped off her shoes. She slunk down onto the bed and sat, awaiting you. You wasted no time at all, joining her on the bed as you both slid up to get more comfortable. You began kissing her again, a hand back in her hair, stroking, as the other one rested on her hip, your thumb rubbing tenderly on her side. She moaned into your mouth as she began running her hands on you, along your sides and back, eventually settling on your thighs. You were painfully hard now, as your arousal strained against you, desperate to spring free. Subconsciously, you began pushing your hips towards her, aching for her touch.

You slid your hand up her body, stroking over her breasts, as you felt _her_ arousal; her nipples hard for you, under her dress. You gently squeezed one nipple between your fingers. You weren't sure if things were moving too fast, but she moaned into your mouth in pleasure at your touch. Her hand snaked up your thigh even more. Your erection was straining now, beginning to leak pre-cum, the tip pushing your wetness onto your underwear.

"I want you" you whispered in the darkness.

"Mmmm" she moaned " I want you too" she moved back towards the head of the bed now, her eyes inviting you to follow her. And you did so! She pulled your zip down, loosening your jeans, helping you slip them off, and toss them aside. She had a cheeky smile now. Her hands found their way into your boxers, and she stared at you through her thick-rimmed glasses as she slowly, gently rubbed up and down your hard length, coating her hand in your juice. Your cock had been **aching** for this. Not just for any woman, but for _her_.

"Ohh fuck" you moaned out. "Mmm god that feels so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..uuhh"

"You like that?"

"Uh huh" you lay her down as she continued jerking you, gentle but getting faster now. Your cock was leaking pre-cum all over her hand. The feeling was euphoric. You unhooked her bra and continued playing with her nipples as you embraced in deep kissing again. She began to let out desperate moans. You stroked a hand down her body, skimming over the silky soft skin of her stomach, tracing over her hip bones as you teased at the edge of her panties. Your heart pounded hard in your chest, you felt like you might explode at any minute. You were desperately hard for her.

"Take off my tights" she commanded. Your cock stiffened in her hand at her words. Without hesitation, you slid her tights down over her beautiful legs and threw them aside. You both got under the covers, and she pulled her dress off over her head as you did the same with your t-shirt. You'd blocked out the entire world; it was just the two of you, in darkness, in this bubble. You couldn't see each other, only feel one another.

Hands stroking everywhere; the smell of sex hanging heavy in the air. You pulled her close to you as you lost yourself in the glorious smell of her hair. Your hard wet cock was nudging at her thigh. You trailed soft kisses along her neck and mouth as your finger dragged along her panties again. You wanted to touch her, to feel her from the inside.

"You smell incredible" you whispered to her. There was something about being in the dark, under the covers and whispering to each other which you found incredibly erotic.

Her hand wrapped itself around your throbbing member once more. "You feel amazing" she said. You wasted no more time as you slipped your hand into her panties and slowly dragged your fingers up her soft lips. She felt like velvet. You actually felt your head spin, as if you'd been drinking, as you touched her.

"Mmm you're so wet" you told her as you explored her slit, up and down with one finger, then two. Slowly beginning to slide inside of her; she moaned and arched up as you entered her with two fingers. You slid ever so slowly into her; you wanted to make her feel **EVERYTHING**. You could feel her heartbeat in her chest as she pressed up against you, her juices slowly leaking from her as you worked your fingers in and out. Your thumb found her clit as you did so, and noticed it too was extremely wet, and hard for you. Your tongue licked across her ear lobes, behind her ears, her neck and collarbones, as your other hand stayed in its favorite place; her hair. Stroking through her soft locks, you now began to grip tighter, causing her to let out a short gasp. She moaned against your mouth as you kissed her hungrily again.

She sat up quickly, but rolled you over putting you on your back, as she steadily kissed down your face, neck, chest, giving one of your nipples a tentative lick. Your head was out of the covers, and you held them up so you could look at her as you watched her slowly go down on you, kissing down your stomach, trailing a wet tongue across your belly, over your hips and down. Every once in a while, she looked up at you through _those glasses_ uhh, those librarian-style glasses which made your cock twitch in excitement. Her heavy breasts were dragging over your sticky cock, pre-cum smearing all over her chest. You threw your head back; you could hardly breathe.

In the next second, you felt her hot mouth enveloping you, teasingly, achingly, sliding your dick deep, her cheeks beginning to hollow out as you took in the sight of her with your thick, hard prick in her soft, wet mouth, her lips glistening as they wrapped around you. You couldn't help but stroke her hair. With both hands this time, and holding onto her head as she slid her mouth up and down over your length. She tasted your salty fluid seeping onto her tongue and down her throat. You gripped harder in her hair now, holding her head tightly as her movements began to quicken, your pace matching that of hers as you fucked into her mouth with all you had. Holding her head and face, you bucked up hard into her, almost face-fucking her as you began to lose control.

She stopped you "Slooooow down" she smiled up at you. You found it ridiculously hard to control yourself with her lying between your legs, naked, _those glasses_ and with wet lips from the amazing blow job she had just given you.

Your breathing was ragged as you attempted to compose yourself. You flipped her over so she was on her back again. You couldn't wait much longer "I need you Bernadette" you told her. You hovered over her as you stared into each others eyes, things feeling serious again. Your left hand in its favorite place; her hair. And your right hand stroking down her body, holding onto her hip now, as you stilled her, readying you both for what was about to happen.

You were wildly attracted to this girl; that much was obvious, but you felt yourself beginning to care for her as well. You knew that wasn't possible, after just a few hours, but you'd never met anyone like her, and the spark between you two was electric. Did she feel it too? You hoped you weren't just a notch on her bed post. You wanted to see her again after this.

None of that mattered now though; here and now, in this moment, all that mattered was the two of you, and how alive your bodies felt, how your bodies spoke to each other. You stilled completely as you guided the tip of your cock towards her entrance. You felt her heat, ready, warm, inviting. She parted her legs slightly for you. Your swollen dick pressed against her, feeling her juice smear all over the head of your prick coating you; absolutely losing yourself in the sensation of her soft, slick, wet folds swallowing around you as you slid in achingly slowly.

You held her face "So beautiful"

You moaned as you pushed all the way inside her. You stilled again as you both took the time to enjoy this feeling. She panted heavily as you felt her plushness clench around you. Holy shit that felt good. "Uhh, you feel so tight" you whispered hotly in her ear as her pussy squeezed tight around your dick, without her even trying. You throbbed inside her. You began moving, fucking in and out of her cunt.

"Uhh... I haven't ...mmm" she struggled between moans "..haven't .. mmmm... been with anyone.. uh...for a while"

"Do you like that?" you groaned into her ear.

"Mmmm, yes...uuhh" her moans turned you on even more, if that was possible.

"You're so fucking beautiful" you began to pound harder now. You drew back as you watched your thick swollen cock push in and out of her, watching her folds wrap around you with every thrust, as you gripped tightly on her hip holding onto her as you gave her everything. "Fuck.. my cock looks so good inside you!"

You were still relatively shy, but feeling braver by the minute. You didn't want this to be something filthy, but you couldn't help how good everything felt in the moment.

"Oh yeah?" she responded.

"Mmmm, yeah" you grabbed her hair, firmly but gently and gripped it tightly as you began fucking deeper and harder. Sweat was rolling down you now. The sight of Bernadette beneath you, writhing, moaning, tits bouncing as you pumped into her was extraordinary.

"Do you like my cock?"

"Yes"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I love your cock, it feels so good. You're so hard." Simple words, but it got you going so much. You felt your prick dribble into her pussy soaking her, your thrusts becoming more ragged and rough, pounding deeper and harder into her.

"I wanted this the moment I saw you" you told her. You pulled out of her.

"Mm turn over" you helped flip her over onto her stomach. Her face pressed against the pillows. You positioned yourself over her, began trailing kisses down her back, tongue flicking out so you could taste her. "Mm, fuck, your skin is delicious" She smiled and blushed into the pillow. You put a thigh between her legs, helping to part them open as you lowered yourself; she lifted her ass slightly for you. You traced your fingers along her luscious slit, her wetness dripping from her, soaking your fingertips. It felt so good from this angle. Feral moans escaped her mouth now, and your cock twitched.

"Bernie, I need you so bad"

"Mmmm... please... please take me. I need it". You required no further encouragement as you mounted her and guided your cock back to her entrance and shoved it straight back in; deep and hard. There was no gentle-ness this time. You were far too worked up and you were sure she was as well. Her cunt was so slick for you. You couldn't get over the wetness. You both grunted as you clutched onto her hips and rode her without abandon, her back sticky with sweat. You moved one arm around her front, seizing her chest, bringing you closer together as you pumped in and our of her soaking pussy, her lips tightening around you. You breathed into her ear and hair, breath becoming ragged as you felt your release mounting very quickly within you.

"Bernie..." you grunted.

She was panting and gasping. "Mmm... yeah?"

"I need to.... mm fuck...I'm gonna cum" she pushed her ass further back onto your cock, thrusting up and down on you now. You leaned back, kneeling behind her as all your carnal urges took over. You gripped her shoulder and grabbed her hair, fucking desperately, into her tight, soppy, dripping wet hole, pumping in and out. You noticed Bernadette was furiously rubbing her clit, moaning louder now.

"Mmm... ooh fuck, Jesus, fuck me hard, **please** " she screamed.

You were weak at the knees, especially for a woman who _begged_ to be fucked. Your balls slapped hard against her ass, as you plunged deep inside her, pulling her hair. You shut your eyes and threw your head back as she moaned and screamed and clenched tightly around your used dick, cunt pulsating and throbbing as her orgasm erupted, your cock becoming even sloppier from her release. You couldn't wait anymore. Her screaming, and her tightening cunt pushed you over the edge as you thrust one last time into her, feeling your load spurt inside of her. Hot sticky cum coated her insides, as your eyes rolled back in your head, gripping on tightly to her hips, fingers bruising into her. Your thrusts began to slow as you both came down from your release.

You rolled off of her and gently sidled beside her in bed, scooping her tenderly into your arms.

You stared at each other as you stroked her face and kissed her forehead. "I really want to see you again" you told her. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure and happiness.

She smiled at you "I'd really like that".


End file.
